warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainears (Pandora910)
: Rainears is a slender, sleek furred she-cat. She has shiny black fur with soft, white ears. Her eyes are crystal blue. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Rainkit is first seen when Flowerkit wakes and sees her playing with Thornkit. Rainkit asks Flowerkit to play with them. Rainkit and Flowerkit wrestle against Thornkit until Stormkit wakes up. A moon later, Rainkit joins her siblings and Flowerkit and Stormkit to go play outside. When Flowerkit returns to the nursery, Rainkit happily welcomes her back. Later when Thornkit runs off to the gathering, Rainkit expresses a large amount of concern for her missing brother. Upon reaching the age of six moons, Rainkit is made an apprentice named Rainpaw and given Stonewhisker as a mentor. While Marshpelt is giving birth, Rainpaw paces, waiting for them to arrive and complaining about how long it is taking. Bramblepaw asks why she cares and she says that she says kits are fun. Rainpaw and the other apprentices go through their warrior assessment. Rainpaw hunts under the order of Flowerpaw and Stonewhisker praises her for following orders and for hunting. They return to camp and hold the warrior ceremony and Rainpaw is named Rainears and honored for her kindness and agility. During the battle against AshClan, Rainears is seen fighting Hazelfern. After Flowerpelt helps her, Rainears goes to help Sunstream fight Silverstripe. When greencough arrives, Rainears gets sick but recovers. Rainears, along with Crowfur, give Flowerpelt and Thornpelt weird looks. Rainears later then mentions that they will get their apprentices when they are ready. While Falconclaw is getting exile, Rainears is seen watching in horror. During the battle against LichenClan, Rainears is brought to the medicine cat by Crowfur with a bad wound on her shoulder. She is treated by Flowerpelt. Many moons after Flowerstar becomes leader, she tells Stormwind that she is going to make Rainears the mentor of Turtlekit. Dawnstar's Trouble Rainears is first seen when she is made mentor to Turtlepaw. She starts his training off by taking him on a tour of the territory. She is seen later on sitting with Applespots, Sandfoot and Crowfur by the drinking pool with prey. At her first gathering, Dawnpaw sits with Turtlepaw, Sunstream, Rainears, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw. After Sunstream's death, Rainears is seen with Bramblepelt carrying her body to Poppyfur's den. She is seen after the death of Tigertail greiving with her littermates. When preparing for their moonstone journey, Dawnpaw wishes that Rainears, Sandfoot or Rustpelt would've come on the journey instead of Thornpelt. Rainears along with Thornpelt and Blazeheart assist with the warrior assesment of Goldenpaw, Lionpaw and Fawnpaw. She tells the apprentices they the mentors will be watching them closely. Later, at the ceremony Turtlepaw is sitting beside her. During training, Thornpelt makes a remark about how Rainears and Crowfur are able to hunt in the snow with black fur so Dawnpaw shouldn't complain. After Thornpelt's idea of Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw fighting the badger, Rainears chimes in and says she thinks it's a good idea. She then gives Turtlepaw encouraging words before sending him off.After the death of Blazeheart and Windflight, Rainears and Thornpelt both agree that Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw should be made warriors. During the ceremony, Rainears is watching Turtlepaw with pride. Rainears is one of the cats who gets sick from whitecough after Icepetal, along with Adderstrike and Brackenpaw. It is later said that she has gotten worse along with the others. Rainears, along with the other sick cats are saved when Pebblepaw brings back catmint for the Clan. During Feathernose's vision, Rainears is one of the cats Dawnfire recongnizes. She is also put on duty of putting up a barrier near the river to prevent flooding. When Thornpelt announces his and Applespots's kits, Rainears is delighted, saying that SunClan needs more kits. When Thornpelt is being exiled, he looks to Crowfur and Rainears, asking if they are still loyal to him. Rainears doesn't respond but agrees with her sister when she says they stopped being loyal to him when he turned his back on SunClan. Rainears brings in Riverstorm, Silvermoon, Lilyclaw and Haresong into SunClan territory, claiming there was no need to worry and that they came in peace. She is also the first to act when helping them get settled and makes friends with Riverstorm. After the fire, Rainears is part of the patrol to go hunting. After Thornstar's challange, Rainears speaks out in disblelief. Later, Dawnstar puts her, Crowfur and Bramblepelt in charge of training for the battle. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brothers: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Uncle: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Tree Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters